Mega Monster Amusement Park
The Mega Monster Amusement Park is a location in Ninjago, only seen in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. History The Snake King Some time after all five Serpentine tribes were unleashed, the Ninja received word of a Serpentine attack on the Mega Monster Amusement Park. They rushed to the scene, eager to battle the snakes and show off their new suits, only to find a crowd of people already staring at a group of tied-up Serpentine. The Ninja learned that the Serpentine had been handily defeated by Samurai X, infuriating them as they realized that they were being upstaged. Nya and Sensei Wu arrived as the Ninja fumed over the situation, and the latter suggested that his students take this as motivation to better themselves before rushing off to the ferris wheel. The Ninja ruminated on their master's words, and concluded that they could identify the identity of the Green Ninja by being the one to capture the Samurai. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine discover that the first Silver Fangblade is hidden inside the amusement park, so Pythor heads out to find it. When they go inside, everyone assumes that the Serpentine are mascots and think nothing of it. As Nya is preparing to confront the Serpentine, Jay invites her on a date to the amusement park, to which she agrees. However, while on their date, Jay realizes that the prick he received earlier from the Fangpyre Skeleton's fang began turning him into a Fangpyre. He rushes to the bathroom, and Nya is eventually forced to leave their meals behind as she becomes impatient with the Serpentine activity. Pythor continues looking for the Fangblade inside one of the rides, and a crowd of people see the Serpentine digging for it. A man calls the Venomari stupid, to which everyone is sprayed with venom in their eyes and as they begin hallucinating they frantically rush off the ride. The Ninja come to the conclusion that the Venomari must have made the ride seem scary, so they run inside to investigate. Once the Serpentine uncover the Fangblade, the Ninja arrive and confront them, rushing into battle. Although when Zane attempts to use his ice powers, he accidentally freezes himself and his teammates, allowing the Serpentine to escape. Nya appears in her exo-suit and snatches the Fangblade from them by using a magnet, though sadly the Constrictai quickly catch up to her and pin her down, taking the Fangblade back. Jay arrives on the scene and spots Nya chained up to the roller-coaster, so he hops onto the ride to try and release her. As the ride takes off, Jay desperately starts calling for the Samurai for help. Nya tells Jay that she's the Samurai, and after saying that he shouldn't go out of his way to impress her, she kisses him, which raises his heart rate and reverses the effects of the prick. She then tells him to be himself, and Jay unlocks his True Potential and stops the ride before it reaches a dead end and falls off. Interior Mega Monster Amusement park contains several lively attractions, including: a ferris wheel, a roller-coaster, a suspended swing ride, the Ghost Train, and many more. Aside from the rides, there is a restaurant that serves dishes with enormous proportions, as well as a restroom that is connected to said eatery. Gallery 180px-Mega_Monster_Park_Sign.png|The park's main sign amusementpark3.png amusementpark4.png Mega-Monster Restaurant.png|The Restaurant Category:Ninjago Category:Locations Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes